Three For Three (REQUEST FIC)
by RowdyCloudy
Summary: Ten years, a forgotten anniversary, a secret revealed, how exactly will things turn out for Tony, Gibbs and McGee? WARNING: elements of BDSM, Slash, Strong language, Threesome
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. I don't make any money from this.

Warnings: This story will contains elements of BDSM, Slash, Strong language, Threesome/Three-way (rated M for a reason, guys). Don't like, don't read.

A/N: This story was requested by a very nice lady who wishes to remain anonymous. She wanted a story with a long-term, established relationship between Tony and Gibbs who discover that their not-so-innocent Probie is writing another story about them, this one involving a little "_Deeper Six_"(...*wink* you get it? Haha…). So, of course, I said yes. This will be divided into three chapters/parts, and I hope to finish it by the end of the month. Any encouragement will help tremendously. I am still taking requests, if you care to partake. Thank you for reading.

* * *

><p>Part One<p>

As soon as Agent Anthony Dinozzo walked into the bullpen, he could feel the tension. Fellow agents Timothy McGee and Ziva David were subtly hidden behind their desks, not even looking up when he arrived. McGee was hunched over his computer, furiously snapping keys, while David was all but buried in her filing cabinet. The few agents that weren't at their desks had their heads in folders, furiously marching across the open floor. Slowing down his pace, Tony suddenly felt like prey walking into an inevitable trap.

Before Tony even reached his desk, a voice boomed through the room.

"DINOZZO!" On the second floor balcony stood Leroy Jethro Gibbs, looking even more ticked off than usual. "Director's office. _Now_."

"What'd I do?" Tony whispered, mentally going through the past few weeks in his head trying to think of anything that would warrant a meeting with the director. Looking to his partner, she only gave him an unsympathetic glance before returning to the stack of papers in her lap.

"Gibbs got called in to be Acting Director until Shepard gets back." McGee muttered under his breath, covering it with a fit of coughs and a hand to his mouth.

_Shit_, Tony thought as he clambered up the stairs, _of all the days to stop for breakfast_.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

The moment the young agent stepped in the office and closed the door, his boss laid into him.

"Care to tell me what stopped you from coming in on time?"

"Ran into traffic…" Gibbs stared at him, raising a brow. "…besides, I'm only fifteen minutes-"

"Twenty minutes late, _Senior _Field Agent Dinozzo." Gibbs interrupted. Just as Tony opened his mouth to make another excuse, he suddenly found himself being pushed against the door. Rough arms kept him pinned down, a warm mouth pressed over his own kept him silent.

"Traffic, huh? Because I taste french toast and…" Gibbs huffed, his tongue darting across the top of his lip. Tilting his head, Tony closed his eyes as Gibbs attacked him with a sudden slew of tantalizingly quick, deep kisses. "…and strawberries."

"If it makes you feel better, I _did_ run into traffic after I stopped for breakfast." Tony panted, his eyes still closed. "I thought we agreed no _us_ at work."

"This is just me saying 'morning' to you." Gibbs smirked, pushing himself off of the other man.

"Morning, really? I'd love to know how you say '_good_ morning'." Tony smiled, straightening his shirt. "Heard you're Acting Director until Sheppard returns."

This earned him an eye roll and a disgruntled grunt.

"If she ever does." Gibbs muttered, walking back to his desk. It was already overflowing with files, papers, forms, and everything else that accompanied the never-ending stream of paperwork. Picking up a single file, Gibbs handed it to the younger man. "You're in charge of the team until then."

"Sure thing." Tony bit back a chuckle at Gibb's sour face, suddenly reminded of a child forced to share his toy because his mother had told him to. Glancing at the file for a moment, he looked back up at the older man who was now sitting behind his desk, seemingly resigned to his duties as supervisor.

"You know there is one major benefit to being director." Tony grinned, circling around the desk.

"What's that?" Gibbs asked, eyes closed with his head fallen back. When a very familiar weight fell onto him, he cracked a glance only to find Tony now sitting on his lap.

"You now have an office with many, _many_ flat surfaces, and we both have a lunch break."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

As luck would have it, neither had time for their scheduled break. Tony, along with the team, was stuck at a crime scene fighting for custody with the local law enforcement. Apparently the situation was being 'handled', which Gibbs could only hope was true. The remainder of his day was spent in MTAC, taking point on several meetings between analysts and personnel as the go-between. By the time the consultation was handled, evening had arrived and it was already dark outside.

"Go. Paperwork's not going anywhere." Gibbs ordered, sending the MTAC operators home. Taking a moment, he remained seated a few more minutes rubbing at the headache that had settled at his temples. Hours of staring at that goddamn screen had his eyes burning and the relief of the darkness was nothing short of amazing. Just as he felt himself begin to drift off, the sound of the door opening echoed in the relatively small room. Gibbs started to stir until he caught the person's scent, a cologne he recognized in a heartbeat. Once again, a weight settled across his lap.

"Hey." A warm voice breathed into his neck, pressing a string of kisses above his collar. Opening his eyes, Gibbs was met with a very disheveled looking agent. His hair was mussed like he had repeatedly ran his fingers through it. His designer shirt was untucked and the top few buttons were undone. Pulling him back, Gibbs suddenly noticed there were bruises forming over his slightly swollen knuckles.

"What happened with the case?" Gibbs frowned, raising the younger man's damaged hands closer for inspection.

"Caught the guy." Tony smiled, nonchalantly shrugging as he tried to take his hands away. Unsuccessfully. "C'mon, let's go home."

Gibbs frown turned into a scowl as he turned the man's hand over to see the palms were scraped raw as well. The older man spread open his lover's hands over his own and spread kisses over the damaged skin as if it was medicine and would make everything better.

"He's in custody, Gibbs." Tony said, leaning into the older man, not really believing his injury was worth the attention it was receiving but secretly appreciating it anyway. Standing up, he reclaimed his hand and used it to pull up Gibbs. "_C'mon_, you can kiss me anywhere you want when we get home."

The drive to their house – Gibb's house technically speaking – was a quick one. Gibbs was doing his best to focus on what he needed to get done tomorrow, quietly grateful that Tony had insisted on driving. The younger man was just as concentrated on the road but still enjoying the hand that had absentmindedly settled over his thigh.

Within minutes, they arrived at their destination. Hooking his arm around the younger man, Gibbs walked them inside. Flipping on lights as they walked out of the foyer and into the living room, Tony pulled the older man's arm tighter around his neck. The young man was anxious in picking up where they had left off that morning.

"Sorry we missed our lunch date."

"S'okay." Gibbs smiled wearily, leaning in until their lips met. Tony began pulling off their coats, allowing them to slide to the floor. The older man tilted his head, opening his mouth slightly.

And then…

Nothing.

Tony opened his eyes, confused to see Gibbs trudging upstairs while rubbing at the kinks in his neck. Following him, Tony was glad to see they had ended up in the master bathroom. He watched as his lover turned on the shower and began undressing.

"Want some company?" Tony smiled seductively, making a show out of unbuttoning his own shirt.

"Not tonight, babe. Too tired." Gibbs shook his head, stepped into the stall and closed the glass door behind him.

Left standing there alone, Tony was stunned.

Stunned into silence.

_Silence_.

In the years they had been together, Tony could not even count on one hand the times Gibbs had turned him down for sex. It had never happened! The man's libido was incomparable. It matched his _perfectly_. They easily went three, four rounds when Tony spent the night, usually more on the weekends when they knew there was a snowball's chance in hell that they would even leave the house.

_What the hell?_ Tony thought to himself as he returned to the bedroom, _How did he go from kissing me, to 'not tonight-ing' me? Me?!_

Pacing for a moment, Tony decided to try again. Dimming the lights to a soft glow, he finished taking off his clothes throwing them into the hamper in the closet, before turning down the bed. Choosing only to lay under the sheet, the thinnest layer of the bedding, he folded the rest over the foot of the bed, allowing a very clear outline of his body to be seen. He even went so far as to pull out a condom and lube and place it strategically on Gibb's nightstand. Completely naked and displayed, he waited patiently for Gibbs to come out of the bathroom. _He better take the hint_, Tony thought as he heard the shower turn off, _I'm all but wearing a sign that says 'fuck me'_. Another few minutes left Tony stewing and beyond frustrated. When the older man finally left the bathroom, he was dressed and in the process of removing his watch. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he dropped it on the nightstand and leaned over to his lover. Feeling the dip in the bed as if Gibbs was reaching for something, Tony was relieved to feel the man's lips press against his own. _Finally_, Tony thought, slanting his mouth to invite the man to deepen the kiss.

But he never did.

Gibbs pulled away, muttered a 'night', flipped onto his side, and went to sleep. It took Tony a moment to recover, utter shock choking him up. He glanced at the nightstand only to see the man had replaced his subtle '_insinuations_' back into the drawer. Now fuming, Tony threw the covers off of him glad when they fell over the bed and onto the floor. Not that Gibbs even noticed, his soundness only driving the younger man to become even more upset. Yanking clothes out of the dresser, not noticing the jeans he picked were a pair he particularly didn't like and a ratted old tee shirt that wasn't even his, Tony pulled the outfit on before storming out of the bedroom. Practically running out of the house he tore open the door to his car and left, feeling horny, angry, and worst of all confused.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Reaching the safety of his apartment, Tony unlocked the door. Slamming it shut with his foot, he fell to the wall and slid down to the floor. He sat there for nearly an hour, any tiredness from the day melting into his mood. Question upon question swirled in his thoughts, all of them burning into anger.

Was Gibbs tired of him?

Could a relationship like theirs even function without sex?

What the fuck was wrong with him that made Gibbs not want him?

'_Too tired' was an excuse a bored housewife gave her fat, old husband_, Tony sneered at he thought, not able to sit anymore, _It's right on up there with 'I have a headache'_. Storming to the kitchen, he loudly threw open cabinets until he found what he needed.

Alcohol.

Not even caring what kind it was, Tony poured himself a half a glass and knocked it back. It burned his throat, but he filled the tumbler again and shot it. Grabbing the bottle and his cup, he stormed to the sofa and unceremoniously plopped down. By the fifth glass, Tony was plastered, spread across the sofa, and his aggravation had melted into doubt.

What if this was the beginning of the end?

Could he cope with some half-assed love life?

Was their relationship finally dying down?

Trying to place his mostly empty glass on the coffee table, Tony failed and the room was suddenly filled with the sound of glass breaking. Glancing down at the shattered pieces, he saw the contents had splattered across the hardwood floor, the table and the base of his sofa. _How tongue in cheek_, Tony glared at the mess, before turning away from it.

"Fuck it." He muttered, refusing to do anything that had to do with leaving the comfort of his couch. Pulling down the afghan that lay over the back, Tony fell into a merciful drink-induced sleep.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

The next morning at work, Tony arrived in an even worse mood thanks to his hangover.

Dropping himself behind his desk, he glared at the pile of documents awaiting his scrutiny. Since he was temporarily team leader his name was listed as the supervisory agent for the records, meaning double the paperwork. Until Tony had experienced it himself, he had never understood why Gibbs had chosen to be the first one to show up and usually the last one to leave. After subbing for his boss many times over the years he knew it was not a voluntary choice but a job requirement. 'Pit of Despair' did not even begin to describe the hell of official procedure.

Glancing at the clock, Tony noted the rest of the team should be arriving shortly. _I should have been here an hour ago_, Tony growled to himself as he jumped into the stacks, _probably would have been if I had stayed at Gibbs_. Grinding his teeth at the thought, the ache in his head suddenly sharpened as last night came flooding back to him. Swearing never to drink that much again, unless surrounded by supportive frat brothers, Tony gradually became engrossed in his work. Determined to make a dent in his desk work, the agent wasted no time in throwing himself into the reports.

He was nearly through yesterday's caseload when Agent Ziva David arrived. Just as she passed by him, she stopped and turned to him.

"Morning."

Tony returned the greeting with a nod, a disturbed look crossing her face as she walked by him.

"Are you drunk?" David asked, as she turned to her partner. Trying not to spew his coffee, Tony swallowed around the fit of coughing.

"No, I am not drunk!" Tony asserted, returning her look. Just as the words left his mouth, McGee disembarked the elevator. "Why would you even ask that?"

"Tequila vapors." Tim jumped in, waving his hand in front of his face as if clearing the air. "I can smell you from here."

"Whatever, _McGeek_. At least, some of us are actually old enough to drink with getting carded." Tony rolled his eyes, waving them both towards their own desk. "Let's just finish up our paperwork. We're on call, so chances are-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, the phone on Gibbs desk rang. Walking over and picking it up, Tony only response was 'yes, sir' and 'ETA thirty minutes' as he scribbled down the information the man on the other end was telling him.

"We got a case." Tony finished, motioning them to grab their go bags. "McGee, go get the car. Ziva, ride with Ducky."

Grabbing another cup of coffee – and sneaking a handful of breath mints from the jar on Ziva's desk - Tony walked down to the garage, hoping the day would get better.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

"My word! Anthony, are you feeling all right?" The first words Tony heard when they arrived at the crime scene were anything but inspiring and came from none other than the Medical Examiner, Dr. Mallard.

"Fine, Ducky." As he stooped below the crime scene tape, Tony noted McGee was already taking pictures, stopping every now and then to take a measurement and add it into his sketch. Ziva was questioning the hikers that had found the body, keeping the local officers occupied as well. He turned the attention back to the doctor, as he looked at the dead officer laying on the ground. "What can you tell me about the victim?"

"According to his wallet, this is Rear Admiral William McCreary." Ducky started, pulling out an instrument from the dead man's abdomen. "And it seems his time of death, given the cold weather last night and the fact that _rigor mortis_ has set in, was most likely between 10:00 last night and 1:00 this morning."

"Cause of death?"

"Nothing discernable yet. I noted some slight bruising along his left calf, besides that he seems to be in excellent health." He wiped off his instrument before repacking his tools. "I can tell you more after an autopsy."

"Alright." Tony sighed, standing up. "Where's Palmer?"

"Care to share why it seems you've been on one your infamous _bachelor _benders?" Ducky asked as he ignored the man's question, pointedly giving him a knowing look. Tony returned it full force.

The Englishman technically knew of his and Gibb's relationship. Not because they had told him, but because the man had overheard a very private conversation between them a few months ago after a case had gone south. A hospital ward, near death experiences, adrenaline pumping – long story short Ducky knew, but neither man had ever confirmed the doctor's not-so-subtle queries.

"Nope." Tony answered evenly, glancing around at his team members. "Let's get him loaded. Ziva and McGee look about done."

"Alcohol is actually a depressant, slowing down the central nervous system and all of its functions." The older man knowingly gave him a look over the rims of his glasses. "It can_ greatly_ alter our perceptions and emotions, Anthony."

"How 'bout that." Tony reverted, relieved when Ducky finally turned his attention back to the body in front of him.

"You know, I recall a very similar case. A young petty officer, perfect health with no plausible cause of death. It had seemed as though his heart had just decided to stop. Of course…" Tony allowed the man to chatter away, knowing it would be better to listen to a long-winded story rather than psycho-babble with a lecture about the dangers of binge drinking.

Sighing, Tony could not wait for the week to be over.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

It dragged on. Tony spent the remaining days focusing on the case, taking the brunt of the paperwork for the team and sending them all home at an actually decent hour. Not that he regretted the choice. He was spending most of his nights in the bullpen, keeping up with the mind-numbing work, doing his best to avoid Gibbs. He knew if he saw the man they would just end up in a fight, probably about anything other than the fact their relationship felt like it was coming to an end. Tony refused to initiate any kind of conversation that could end up as an it's-time-to-break-up-but-it's-not-you-its-me talk.

It was Friday night, and Tony was finishing up the last of the paperwork. _Another case closed_, he told himself, signing the very last form that transferred custody of the case to the courts, _thank god_. Glancing up at the gallery, he saw the director's office light was still off. A sudden craving to see Gibbs overtook Tony, so unexpectedly a lump drove itself into his throat. Gibbs had left that morning for a face-to-face with some top brass, and he hadn't even gotten a glimpse of the man all day. Worst of all, Tony and Gibb's relationship had never involved fighting. Sure there were the little things – leaving the toilet lid up, socks that always seemed to miss the laundry basket, forgetting to return the rented movies – but nothing serious. Nothing that didn't end up in a day of make-up sex. _Sex is the glue that holds our relationship together_, Tony realized miserably, _what the hell do we have without it?_ And as if his thoughts had been broadcasted, his wish to see his lover was suddenly granted.

The elevators dinged open to reveal the man of the hour. Tony looked up only to see Gibbs out of his work clothes and in jeans and a leather jacket. _Jesus_, Tony bit his lip to keep the curse from slipping out, _what the hell am I being punished for?_ Tony bit harder at the inside of his cheek at the thought. At the word punished, an abstinent-induced thought flashed through his mind.

_Gibbs in that coat. _

_Tony pressed to the boat. _

_A thorough punishment. _

He felt his cock jump in his trousers, pressing painfully against the zipper. As crystal eyes found his own, Tony suddenly felt a rush of embarrassment as if Gibbs knew exactly what he had just pictured.

"Hey." Gibbs walked over, his pace noticeably slower.

"Hey yourself." Tony smiled, pulling his lower half under the desk. He pretended to finish up with a file, keeping his hands busy as the older man made his way to the front of his desk.

"You almost done for the day?" Gibbs asked, hands in his pocket.

"Need to get Ducky's signature on this." Tony lied through his teeth, trying to calm himself as he mentioned the doctor.

"Duck left already." Gibbs cocked his head, walking around until he was sitting on the corner of the desk. Mere inches from his subordinate, he crossed his arms. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Tony smiled his infamous knee-weakening grin, although it seemed to be powerless at the moment. "Why?"

Gibbs paused, his arms uncrossing, looked at the man as if waiting for something.

"Well…"

"Well what?" Tony raised a brow at the man's expecting expression. As they both sat there, neither one was willing to make a move.

"Nothing." Gibbs sighed, massaging his neck as he stood up. Tony suddenly noticed how tired the older man looked. His usually straight shoulders were hunched. Deep circles were dark underneath his bloodshot eyes. An indent on the bridge of the older man's nose told of the glasses that had been worn for the better part of the day.

"How was your day?" Tony murmured, suddenly feeling like a tool for not asking. A glimpse of hope ran at the edges of his mind, as he continued taking in Gibb's exhausted appearance. "You're not in a suit."

"Yeah, spilled coffee as I was leaving." Gibbs muttered, picking at the cuff of his leather jacket with a scoff. "Stopped on the way back from the meeting to change. Remind me to never let you pack my go bag again."

_What if it was just a one-time thing? Like a freak accident?_ Tony considered, continuing looking up at the man. The thought that he had overreacted had crossed his mind but he hadn't given it any credibility up to this point. He watched Gibb's mouth moving, presumably talking about the meeting, but Tony could not make out a single syllable.

"_I want you_." The words were out before Tony could stop them. "Take me home. _Please_."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

The two men barely made it inside the house. Tony's arms had slid underneath the leather jacket, pressing their bodies as close as possible. He felt like a lost man in the dessert, and he had just stumbled across an oasis. And that oasis happened to be a grizzly, greying ex-marine.

"Please, Jethro." Tony cried, grinding himself needily against the rough denim through his considerably thinner cotton trousers. "I want you so much."

"You feel so good, baby." Gibbs murmured, straying his mouth down the man's neck.

"I need you." Tony moaned into his ear, arching under the older man's strong hands.

"Upstairs." He clawed the younger man's shirt open, working his way down to the belt buckle before removing his own jacket and tee.

"Couch is closer." Tony panted, pulling him through the archway and into the living room. Wordlessly, he pulled a condom out of his wallet never breaking the rolling rhythm of their kisses as Gibbs laid them both down on the sofa. Tony followed his pace, stroking his hands up and down the older man's back.

"Jethro, I need you inside me." Tony's voice was thick like syrup as he locked his arms around Gibb's neck. "_Now_!"

"Sit up." Gibbs growled, tugging his pants off before following suit with the man beneath him. Pulling the condom out of Tony's grip, Gibbs ripped the wrapper off with his teeth. He rolled it down his length, aided by the pre-cum leaking out. Grabbing a toned thigh, Gibbs yanked Tony's leg over the back of the couch. He started to slide spit-slickened fingers down to the younger man's opening, but Tony unexpectedly stopped him.

"No, Jethro. I want to feel your cock, every inch." Tony begged, his breath hitching against the man's own toned chest. "Just you, not anything else. Just you, Jethro."

Knitting his fingers over the younger man's, Gibbs latched his mouth over Tony's before pressing himself inside in one hard lunge. Swallowing the cry, Gibbs held the kiss as long as possible until air insisted on returning to his lungs.

Tony felt so turned on, thanking whatever deity that was listening that Gibbs was taking control. Moaning around Gibb's tongue, Tony curved up as he felt coarse fingers wrap around his cock. Setting a tortuously tame pace, it wasn't long before Tony began pushing up to meet the man's heave. When he tried to quicken the motion between them Gibbs lowered his upper half onto Tony's, effectively stopping him and forcing Tony to accept whatever the older man decided to give him.

After a few minutes of struggling and writhing beneath the man, to no avail, Tony nuzzled into his neck setting loose a string of needy whines and moans. Only then did Gibbs pick up the pace, keeping his weight on the man beneath him. He pulled himself out before driving back in, going all the way to the hilt. Driven by Tony's loving sounds, he gradually quickened the motion between them. But when Tony began to scream, Gibbs lost it. Measured thrusts turned to harsh fucks, kisses were suddenly nips and bites, and Gibbs hold around Tony's hand became a punishing crush.

"Not gonna last!" Tony whimpered, as Gibb's lunges began repeatedly hitting that special sweet spot inside him.

"Tony!" Gibbs ruptured inside Tony's warm passage, his cock massaged by the on-and-off spasms. Another few pumps and Tony did the same, thick spurts covering the crevices of both their bodies. They stayed where they were, racing heartbeats pulsing against each other. As they descended from elation Gibbs slowly pulled out, slightly sticking to the younger man as he did. When their breathing slowed down, Gibbs pressed a peck to Tony's forehead.

"I missed you." He sighed, closing his eyes.

"Mmm, prove it." Tony moaned as he recovered from his orgasm, running his hand down Gibbs stomach until he reached the soft hairs above his cock. Without warning, the older man sat up pulling Tony's hand away. Pressing a kiss to the wrist, he replaced the younger man's hand on the couch cushion.

"C'mon, let's go to bed."

"What?" Tony pushed himself up, looking at the man in disbelief.

"Let's go to bed." Gibbs repeated, picking up his tee shirt from the floor and began cleaning up himself. He started to wipe down the younger man, but Tony stopped him by pushing away his hands. Gibbs was actually trying to get him in bed, and not in the good way. He wanted to go to sleep!

"Excuse me?" Tony snapped, not really believing he was getting turned down. _Again_.

"What?" He bit right back.

"We only went one round!" Tony gaped at Gibbs, before plunging his hand back to the man's groin. _He's soft_, Tony realized, glancing down in disbelief. Just as quickly as the young man had shoved his hand against his cock, Gibbs pulled it away.

"I have a headache, alright?" Gibbs grunted, pushing himself off the couch.

_It's official_, Tony thought as he fell back down, gut-wrenching disappointment burning through him as he watched Gibbs walk out of the room, _our relationship has fizzled out_.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First of all, I am so sorry for the delay. I was caught up in family and the holidays last week, decorating and cooking like a madwoman. To top it off, this week half the bathrooms have gone out and between me pretending I know the difference between a joint and a filler and the plumber trying to explain everything – it's been an absolute horror story. My house is a complete mess at the moment to be completely honest, but oh well! You loves have waited much, much too long for this chapter. I _promise_ to do everything in my power to get the next and final installment in as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy my story. Thank you for reading.

Side note: There are tags for the episode "Cover Story" (4x20). That's the episode where we meet McGee's publishing agent (…and her super gay assistant, a.k.a. Wilson Cruz *swoon*…), so this takes place seemingly a short time before that episode, if any of you were wondering.

* * *

><p>Part Two<p>

"You have a headache?" Tony shouted in disbelief, yanking on his boxers. His erratic movements slowed him down, and by the time Tony had his pants back on Gibbs was dressed as well and already halfway up the stairs. Tony chased after him, grabbing for the man. "What the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing." Gibbs barked, pulling his arm away.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" Tony snapped, continuing to follow him up the stairs. "Talk to me. What is going on with you? I know you don't like filling in as director, but seriously-"

"Actually, you _don't_ know!" Gibbs spun around, shoving Tony against the wall. "It's been a shitty week, all I want is some sleep, and my boyfriend is acting like some goddamn teenager who can't keep it in his pants!"

"Well open your fucking mouth and tell me!" Tony began returning the man's shouts, disappointment had turned to burning humiliation. "So that's what you think of me? I find you attractive and desirable so this must be _my _fault?!"

"I didn't say that!" Gibbs threw his hands up, pulling away from the younger man. "But you could show a little understanding!"

"I would love to 'show you some understanding', but I don't understand!" Tony spun the man around, putting him in the position he had just been in. His voice softened but the desperation was still right there, whispering in the edge of his voice. "I don't understand why it feels like we're in a rut. I don't understand why you don't want to make love to me in our bed or even take a shower together. I don't understand why you're suddenly satisfied with only one round."

"It's just been a bad week." Gibbs sighed, the anger between them dissolving. "I just want to go to bed. _To sleep_."

"So, our sex life – or lack thereof – is based completely on you?" Tony was not liking where this conversation was going at all. Without thought or waiting for an answer, the question that had been creeping at the back of his mind spilled out. "Are you still in love with me?"

"Tony…" Gibbs groaned, dropping his head onto the man's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Tony before whispering in his ear. "…I love you. Nothing could ever change that, alright? But I've been working eighty hour weeks the past month, I'm fifty, and, contrary to popular rumors, I do require sleep."

Sighing, the young man began to turn away until the arm around his middle pulled him back.

"We might need to slow down sometimes. Is that really so bad?"

"Yes." Tony hissed, throwing Gibb's arm off of his body. "You drive me crazy! Literally _fucking_ crazy! When you're working on the boat, the way you get dressed in the morning, those goddamn slaps to the head. Literally_ everything_ you do, Jethro! I thought the feeling was mutual, at least it used to be!"

"Look, Tony, I love you." Gibbs was raking his hands through his hair, looking away from the young man as he cut him off. "But I really do have a headache, can we just talk about this in the morning?"

"Forget it." Tony's hands were shaking as stormed back down the stairs, tugging on the rest of his clothes. "You don't have to do _anything_ else with me."

"Tony, just-" Gibbs had followed him down the stairs, not that Tony cared.

"I said, forget it!"

With that, he spun on his heel and stormed out of the house accompanied moments later by the slamming of a car door.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Cursing his way up the stairs, Tony hated himself for forgetting his go bag at work. _Actually, I hate this whole fucking week_, he gritted his teeth as he took the last few steps two at a time. Once he reached the landing, Tony jogged to his desk immediately seeing his things right where he had left them. He sat down as he double checked his duffel, making sure he had everything this time.

"Security card…key ring…badge…" he muttered, rummaging through his things. "Phone. Where's my phone?"

Realizing it wasn't in his pockets or his go bag, he began shuffling things around his desk.

"God damn it!" The agent released another string of swearing as a stack of papers avalanched to the floor. "Could this day get any fucking worse?!"

As he bent down to gather up the files, another stream of files slid off and hit him on the back of his head. _Of course it could_, he growled, collecting the strewn paperwork. Tony suddenly recognized his datebook under a nearby layer of documents and picked it up. It had been a few weeks since he used it, he knew and he wondered how he had forgotten about it. Thumbing through it, he landed on the current month. His eyes flew to a box circled heavily in red, a date only a few days away.

"Ten years." He whispered, his anger draining from him. _Had it really been that long_? He thought in disbelief, glancing back at the book. Nonetheless, in bold letters was written:

_10 year anniversary LG+AD_

Snorting, he actually remembered writing this down. He knew Gibbs thought anniversaries were important – after four wives, how could he not? – but they had agreed to only celebrate the important ones. Tony had actually found a calendar in the basement, hidden among the good booze that had all of his important dates written on it.

Shannon's and his wedding anniversary.

Kelly's birthday.

The holidays Jack would visit.

The day him and Tony had the exclusivity talk, the day they decided would be their anniversary.

Shortly after finding this, Tony had bought his own calendar and copied Gibb's.

Sighing, he shut the book and quickly picked up the fallen papers. By the time he was finished and had found his phone, Tony had decided against driving home. Shuffling to the elevator, bag in hand, he made his way down to Abby's lab. The couch in her office was practically singing to him.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

The remainder of the weekend passed. Tony holed up in Abby's office, breaking into her stash of Salt-O-Rama chips and the emergency Caf-Pow hidden in her evidence refrigerator. By the time Monday rolled around, he wanted nothing more than to raise the white flag and end this stupid fight with Gibbs. Strolling into the bullpen, freshly showered from the gym's locker room and dressed in his backup change of clothes, Tony felt his stomach flip when he saw Gibb's standing at his desk.

"Hey." Tony muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets. The older man quickly turned around, crumpling whatever he had been holding in his hand.

"Leaving you a note." Gibbs murmured, as Tony stepped behind his desk and dropped his bag. "Oh, you forgot your wallet at my place last night."

"Shepard not back yet?" Tony guessed, motioning toward his fistful of paper as he placed the wallet on his desk.

"No, not till Friday." Gibbs scoffed, tossing the note into the bin. "Last I heard."

"Can we call a truce?" Tony suddenly found himself whispering, as if they weren't the only ones on the floor.

"Please." Gibbs voice was hush as well, as he took a step closer to the younger agent.

"Let's go away this weekend. Shepard will be back. The team's not supposed to be on call. We could just focus on us." Tony was talking fast, uncertainty fueling his speech. "I don't like us like this. Me and you don't fight. This isn't-"

Gibbs cut him off, jerking Tony against him. He fisted his hands into the sides of the younger man's shirt before pressing their mouths roughly together. He held the kiss, gradually tilting his head until Tony was shuddering and his knees threatened to buckle beneath him.

"I don't like us like this, either." Gibbs broke the kiss, his hot, labored breathe brushing over Tony's lips. "Let's take vacation time. God knows we have more than we're even supposed to."

"_You _would take time off for me?" Tony smiled, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Only for you." The older man punctuated every word with a kiss.

"I'll make the reservations."

"Somewhere nice."

"Somewhere special."

"It's a date." Tony pressed his mouth over Gibbs', as if he were sealing a deal.

Hearing the elevator roar to life they both jumped apart, immediately fixing their ruffled appearances.

"This is why there should be no us at work." Tony muttered, fixing his hair in the glare of his blank computer screen as Gibbs started up the stairs.

"You started it."

Before Tony could get another crack in, the elevator doors opened and the young agent sat down behind his desk. Plans were already coming together, ideas and whims bombarding him. _A whole week off_, he thought with a grin, determined to take advantage of every single second.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Friday finally came and Tony was as excited as a kid on Christmas morning. He had stayed late every night that week refusing to let unfinished paperwork delay their trip, as had the older agent. Not that either one had told the other, but Gibbs was spending his nights in the director's office to get his work done, while Tony was staying in Abby's doing the exact same thing.

Strolling into the bullpen having just sent off his last transfer of evidence form, Tony was all but running to the director's office. He had their tickets and receipts in his pocket for their trip. His overnight bag was already in Gibb's car. All Tony needed was to get Director Shepard's sign off on the team's request to be off call this upcoming week and taking vacation time, then they'd hit the road. Shepard had arrived that morning and Gibbs had been in a meeting with her the better part of the day.

_Soon we'll be off to a cabin in the Shenandoah's_, Tony smiled, reaching the top of the balcony with forms in hand. He was already thinking of everything he wanted to do with Gibbs to celebrate ten years together.

A wood burning fireplace.

Nobody around for miles.

Alone just the two of them.

Tony was lost in his thoughts as he made his way up the stairs. Stifling his ear-to-ear grin, he knocked on the director's door. Surprised to find not only Gibbs but nearly a dozen other agents inside, Tony's enthusiasm died down as he entered her office. They were surrounding her desk, glancing between their files and the screen above the conference table. Blueprints and surveillance photos were flashing across the monitor and was obviously the subject of their discussion.

"We have two agents inside the compound. When we move in to place, they'll have eyes on Bronson and his men." The director appraised the room, until her eyes fell on the man that had just entered the room. "Yes, Agent Dinozzo?"

"Request for shift exchange and time off. Team's been on call the last three weeks." Tony made sure to get right to the point. Whenever the older woman was in 'alpha-boss mode' she did nothing by halves, including retribution. _Actually, especially retribution_, Tony thought to himself as her frown deepened as she snatched the papers out of his outreached hand. Scanning over them quickly, she grabbed her pen then quickly put it down.

"Agent Gibbs is now a part of this task force. Remove his name from this and bring it back." She spoke sharply, returning the paper and all but dismissing him. "_Before_ the end of the day, Agent Dinozzo." Glancing between Gibbs and Shepard for a moment, Tony's entire demeanor changed to the picture of professionalism.

"Yes, Ma'am. Thank you." Tony picked up the paper, not giving anyone another glance as he calmly walked out. Shepard continued her address, the circle of agents returning their attention to the case. Gibbs slipped out of the room, knowing if he wasn't between a rock and a hard place before he sure as hell was now. Before Tony could even reach the stairs that led down to the bullpen, the older man grabbed his upper arm and hauled him to the nearest empty hallway.

"Get your hands off of me." Tony hissed, fists balled at his sides. "I have paperwork to do."

He was pissed.

_Royally_.

"It's not what you think." Gibbs started but Tony didn't let him get very far.

"Oh, really?" Tony pushed the man away, spitting out every other word. "Because I _think_ that's the Bronson case. I _think_ that isn't your case. And I_ thought_ we had agreed to take time off together so we can fix whatever's fucked up between us. I _thought_ you gave two shits about our relationship."

"I've been working the case on this end, and-"

"You volunteered! No way Shepard would put you on that task force unless you insisted on it!" Tony accused, having already pieced the puzzle together. "We had plans! This week was supposed-"

"I know! I know!" Gibb sighed, pulling the man farther down the hallway. "I'll make it up to you. We'll do something another time. I _promise_, Tony."

"Gibbs, it's-" Before Tony could finish, Shepard suddenly came out of her office followed by the handful of other agents.

"We have a problem. We're leaving." She ordered, waving her hand for him to follow. "_Now_."

"We'll go away another week, okay?" Without another word, Gibbs jogged after the director. Left standing there, Tony was livid as he watched the older man disappear around the corner. His perfect plans had crumbled right to the ground.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

"…Becoming the fucking Bundy's…goddamn English arms dealers…stupid cancellation policy…" Tony was muttering as he all but pitched his belongings into his pack. He had gotten his paperwork turned in that allowed the team time off and sent them home, despite his own ruined plans. _Nope, instead of spending time with me_, Tony thought bitterly, pulling on his coat, _Jethro is pissing around with Shepard_. "…Not that he even talked to me about it…"

"Uh, hey? Tony?" a voice suddenly spoke, drawing him out of his rant. Turning around, Tony recognized Ralph, one of the security guards. "Tom Ryder. Says he's looking for Agent McGee."

Tony suddenly noticed the person behind the security guard. A thin young man, late twenty's or early thirty's, dressed in an especially bold Versace suit, who looked about ready to have a heart attack. He was clutching a chunk of papers to his chest, practically hyperventilating.

"It's T-Todd Ryder actually." The man spoke up, still holding the package to his chest in a death grip. "I need to see Timothy McGee. I-Immediately."

"Well, he already left for the day." Tony shrugged, zipping up his duffel. "Just sent him home actually."

"I _have_ to return his manuscript. Mr. McGee wanted it returned the moment Ms. Crawshaw was finished with it." The man moved closer, obviously trying to get the agent to understand his position.

"You can leave it on his desk." Tony offered, slinging the bag over his shoulder.

"It has to be tonight. In person." The man insisted, becoming even more panicked. "I've been to his apartment. He isn't responding to any of my messages. My _job_ depends on this, sir. _Please_."

"Look, best I can do. I can take it and give it to him – in person – first thing tomorrow." Tony felt bad for the guy. At the moment he found himself particularly empathetic for a guy whose boss sounded worse than his own. _Not like I have anything better to do_, Tony sighed, realizing how pathetic that sounded. "Look, take it or leave it, kid. I'm headed home."

"You'll make sure he gets it first thing in the morning? As soon as possible?" He insisted, slowly releasing his hold on the packet. "This is _extremely_ important."

"I'll make sure he gets it." Tony repeated, barely held back from rolling his eyes. The man tentatively handed over the manuscript, hesitating before releasing it into the agent's hands.

"Thank you." He looked far from relaxed, but his breathing had slowed down considerably. "Really, thank you."

"Sure." Tony muttered, as he watched Ralph escort the man out. _Probably going to see more of McGeek than I will my own boyfriend this week_, Tony scoffed at the pile of paper in his hands, before starting for the elevator.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

"Home, sweet home." Tony scoffed, locking the door behind him as he kicked off his shoes. His loving bed was the only thing he was interested in and made a bee-line for the bedroom. As he made his way across the apartment he undressed, dropping piece after piece onto the floor. Just as he crossed through his living room an unmistakable crunching sound reverberated through the room.

"God fucking damn it!" Tony screamed, pain shooting through him. Glancing down at the source of his swearing, he saw the remains of his drinking binge last week sticking out of his foot. Three jagged pieces of glass had pierced his sole, shallow but painful. _That stupid tumbler_, Tony remembered dropping it, silently cursing himself, _I never picked it up_. Gritting his teeth, he sat up against the couch before pulling the shards out of his foot.

As he freed the last piece and dropped it with the others onto the coffee table, Tony suddenly noticed McGee's manuscript had come apart and was now scattered across the floor. Groaning, he swept up the rest of the glass before crawling around the floor gathering up the papers.

"Oh, god…" Tony trailed off, trying to grasp the words flying from the pages he had picked up. "…what the hell?" Gingerly holding the sheet, Tony's pulse raced as he began to read.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

"_I love hearing your screams, Tommy." _

_Humiliation and shame burned the young man a seductive shade of red, almost as sweet as the seed escaping the tip of his tortured cock. He tried to turn away, but Tibbs kept his young lover pinned to the bed. _

"_Stop, LJ! Please, let me cum! I can't take anymore!" _

"_Such disrespect." Tibbs sighed, digging his lithe fingers into Tommy's cheeks until his cries softened to tears. With his free hand, the older man wiped away the streams pouring from the young man's eyes. He shushed him, tilted Tommy's head to the side to gain access to the creamy skin along his neck. "You need to learn your place, Dinasso. I can't have you on my team if you can't remember who's in charge." _

"_The suspect was getting away, I-"_

"_This is exactly what I'm talking about, boy!" he growled, his hold tightening around his subordinate's mouth. As he spoke, he began stroking his length until it was once again rigid against the base of his stomach. "You don't know when to keep those pretty little lips of yours closed. But if you insist on keeping them open…"_

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS **

"McGee wrote about Gibbs and me!" Tony gasped, unable to take it all in "He wrote a sex scene between us!" Skimming through more pages, he found he was wrong. It was not a sex scene between LJ Tibbs and Thomas "Tommy" Dinasso. This was not an extension of his 'Deep Six' series.

It was a whole fucking book about the two men.

About their very dark, very adult, sexual relationship.

It was _smut_.

Tony gingerly picked up another page, and he soon discovered something else.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

"_This isn't a good idea! I thought you were with Tibbs!"_

"_Oh, c'mon, McGregor. LJ doesn't mind if I play around a little bit." Tommy spoke seductively, sliding himself closer as he slipped a hand up his fellow agent's shirt. "And you look like you're just full of fun. Amy holding out on you again?"_

"_We're just taking a break right now!" McGregor defended, wanting to keep his private life just that – private. _

"_Well, while you're on a break…" Tommy took a step closer backing the younger man up until he was backed up against an empty desk. He didn't stop moving closer until they were chest to chest. "…why don't you try something a little more satisfying?" Before the analyst could say another word, Tommy had his hot mouth pressed over the man's closed lips. Rough hands jerked his suit jacket off of his shoulders before working their way further down. _

_Dress shirt._

_Tie._

_Belt._

_One by one, they fell to the floor of the evidence locker. Tommy worked a hand into the younger man's trousers, fondling the wet and growing member trapped behind a pair of tightening briefs. Jim moaned at the friction, and Tommy took full advantage of his open mouth. _

"_Agents!" A booming voice barked. Spinning around, the young men were met with the sight of their boss, LJ Tibbs. Naked from the waist up, Jim reflexively tugged Tommy closer as if to cover himself up. "When I told you to take care of things down here, this is not what I meant!" _

_Dinasso and McGregor stiffened at their superior's word, frozen like deer caught in the headlights until they heard him speak once more._

"_Did I tell you to stop?" Tibbs snarled at his subordinates, as he strode toward them like the predator he was. The moment he was in arm's reach of them, he grabbed their necks and spun them around so that Tommy was now against the desk and Jim was pressed between the two of them. Tibbs growled into the analysts' ear, his five o'clock shadow scratching the crevice of the young man's nape. "You enjoying what Dinasso is doing to you?"_

_The man in question had resumed stroking Jim the moment Tibbs pulled his trousers down, pooling at his feet._

"_Yes."_

"_You like what I'm doing to you?" Tibbs asked, pressing a slickened fingers inside Jim. _

"_Yes." Jim cried out when the digit began to move in and out of him. _

"_Y'know, I don't like people who touch my belongings without asking first…" Tibbs buried another finger up the man's ass. "…usually."_

"_Sorry." Jim panted, his broad chest covered in a sheen of sweat. Tommy had sped up the pace on his front and Tibbs was eagerly mirroring the rhythm from behind. "M'sorry." _

"_You will be."_

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

As comprehension set in, Tony could only stare gaping at what his coworker, and friend, had written. McGee, or perhaps more accurately Thom E. Gemcity, had written a whole book about the three of them in a polyamorous relationship.

"Oh, my god." Tony repeated, his head spinning. He knew McGee wasn't as vanilla as he came off as – for god's sake, he had dated Abby – but still! "This is so…"

He struggled to wrap his mind around what Timothy McGee, the McGeek, his _Probie_, had imagined and produced.

"This is…" Tony stared at the pages in his hands, soaking in the words. "…so hot." Tony became entranced in the papers. He made quick work of picking them all up and putting them back in order. His curiosity had been piqued and his ruined weekend suddenly didn't seem so boring.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

By the time evening had rolled around, Tony was camped on one of his kitchen bar stools, halfway through the book and a nice bottle of wine.

"Who the hell can do that with their tongue?" Tony muttered, jumping when his cell suddenly rang out. Glancing at the caller ID, Gibb's face lit up the screen. Just as he started to click the 'ignore' button, an idea suddenly struck him. Tony picked up the page he was currently reading and then pressed 'talk'.

"Hey." Tony greeted, keeping his tone completely neutral.

"Hey." Gibbs said, surprise staining his greeting. Tony knew he been expecting the silent treatment, forced to leave a message instead of getting him on the phone.

"You alone?" Tony asked not wasting anytime, his eyes skimming the page.

"Yeah…" the older man hesitated. "…why?"

"_I miss my lips around your cock_." Tony read from the paper in his hand, putting on his best bedroom voice. "_So big and hot_."

"Tony!" Gibbs choked out. Tony smiled at the shock he heard in his boyfriend's usually stoic speech, before he picked up where he left off.

"_I'd just suck on the head, tasting the pearl of pre-cum sitting on your slit. You'd taste so salty and sweet, I'd want more and more. I wouldn't be satisfied until I had every drop_."

"Tony, I'm still on duty!" Gibbs hissed, but Tony could tell his words had their desired effect.

"_Then I'd wrap my fingers around your base, so you couldn't release anything until I decided to let you. While I played with your tip, I'd slowly start to pump my fist up and down_."

"…"

"Up. Down. Up. Down." Tony purposefully slowed his pace, smiling into the phone as he heard Gibb's breath become uneven. "Up and down."

"Baby." He was so close to begging, Tony knew.

"_Just as you'd run your fingers through my hair, I'd swallow you until I had your thick cock all the way in my throat_." Tony started reading from the page again.

"Don't stop." Gibbs was panting now, his heavy breathing resounding through the phone. _And those are the magic words_, Tony thought to himself, knowing he had the man right where he wanted him.

"Are you close?" He whispered.

"Tony, so close." Gibbs moaned.

"You feel good?"

"So good."

"You want me to make you feel even better?"

"Yeah, baby."

"Well, I have a headache, so not tonight. Maybe next week." With that, Tony hung up the call and turned off his phone for the night. Smirking, the younger man finished his glass of wine before turning in for the night with the remaining pages, content in the knowledge _he_ would not be the one left wanting tonight.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

The rest of Tony's weekend consisted of delivery food, reading McGee's manuscript, and doing 'handiwork'around the apartment. By the time Sunday had rolled around, Tony had read it cover to cover and he was working his way through it for a second time. Which was what he was doing, when a certain visitor pounded on his door.

Tony pulled on his robe, never having gotten out of his pajamas, before treading to the door. He glanced through the peephole and was met with a very irritated looking Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Keeping the chain on, Tony opened the door. Through the gap, Gibbs looked even more upset.

"Open the door."

"It is open."

"Anthony!" He gritted out the younger man's name.

"Leroy." Tony returned coolly, not budging an inch. "Have a nice trip with Shepard?"

"It wasn't like that."

"Of course not. It's not like you put a case – a case that wasn't even yours, which you _volunteered_ for – ahead of your boyfriend of ten years." Tony was calm, which Gibbs knew was worse than if he were screaming at him. "Oh wait, you _did _do that."

"Ten years?" Gibbs whispered, the tension leaving his shoulders.

"Yeah." Tony returned. "Ten years yesterday."

"I'm sorry." He was still murmuring.

"I'm not mad about a stupid anniversary, Jethro." Tony sighed, knowing he could count on both hands the number of times the man had broken rule six. "I don't like that work is more important than me."

"It's not-" Gibbs was cut off, Tony not letting the older man interrupt him.

"But I get it. We're federal agents. Our jobs are important." Tony exhaled, leaning against the door frame. "I _hate_ that you didn't talk to me about joining that task force, you just decided without me. This is supposed to be a relationship. We're supposed to talk to each other about things like this, you're not alone anymore. This is a _relationship_, Jethro – between the _both_ of us – and you need to remember to treat it like that."

"I really don't want to fight anymore." Gibbs heaved a sigh of his own, blue eyes locking onto hazel ones.

"I don't either." Tony agreed, before prompting the older man. "And…"

"I'm going to remember we're in a relationship _together_ and I won't take that for granted."

"And…"

"And I'll talk to you about the important things."

"_And_…"

"_And_ …" Gibbs grit his teeth, before telling Tony wanted to hear. "…I was in the wrong."

"Did you ever get off?" a small smile began to spread across Tony's face, his fingers tracing over the track of the lock. Gibbs suddenly leaned in, moving until their faces were a mere breathe apart.

"I'll tell you if you open the door." Gibbs voice was husky and low, mimicking their recent telephone conversation. Tony glanced downward, seeing the man's _interest_ rise.

"I think I can guess." Tony smirked, his own tone dropping as he ghosted his mouth over Gibb's. "One last thing?"

"Yeah?"

"You gonna finish what you start this time?" He asked, simpering with a brow raised.

"Open the door and find out." Gibbs was sweet talking him now, leaning in for another kiss.

"Oh, I'll find out." Tony's grin disappeared as he pulled back before their lips could touch. "Believe me, I am going to find out."

Minutes later, both men were stumbling to the bedroom their clothes having disappeared the moment they were able to get their hands on each other. Tony pulled the comforter and sheets aside before pushing his lover onto the bed in one swift motion. He kneeled down, making a show for the older man of sucking his own fingers. Gibb's ass perched on the edge of the bed, Tony took advantage of the position and slipped a finger inside the older man.

"Oh, god!" Gibbs cried out, squeezing around the intruding digit. He cringed as Tony added a second finger, it had been well over a week since he'd been on bottom.

"You've gotten so tight." Tony smirked, sitting up. "You haven't been playing with yourself?"

"Quit teasing. It's been too long." Gibbs groaned, watching as his lover got up and straddled him.

"I like teasing you." Tony smiled, dropping kisses along his chest to his shoulders. He raised the older man's arms above him until they were against the rungs of the headboard. His lips fell onto Gibb's, sucking in the man's tongue as it traced over his own. Gibb's eyes closed with a moan and Tony made his move, slipping the cuffs that were around the rungs onto the older man's wrists. The moment the locks snapped into place, Gibb's eyes snapped open in surprise. Tony reassured him, enjoying having gotten the drop on his seasoned lover. "Believe me, you'll like it, too."

"I need you inside me, baby." Gibbs knew the younger man loved it when he begged. As big a talker as Tony was, he enjoyed the reciprocation even more. "I can't wait any longer."

However, when Gibb's looked up, the expression on his lover's face was anything but weakened. Tony grabbed the man's legs, jerking him up and slid a pillow under his lower back. Reaching over to the nightstand he pulled out a bottle of lube and a short but thick black butt plug. Gibb's groaned when he felt the slippery tip enter him a moment later.

"That isn't you, Tony. I want you." He moaned, jerking against his bonds. A sudden 'click' and the plug suddenly started to pulsate, opening Gibbs up even further. "Tony! I need _you_!"

"You'll get me after you're stretched out." Tony answered, smiling at Gibb's needy groans and arched back. Wanting to push him even farther, Tony slid back down between Gibb's legs. He dragged the man's legs over his shoulder, wetting his lips before puckering them.

A stream of cool breath hit Gibb's unsuspecting cock and gave a wild jerk. Tony didn't stop the torment until the man was a crying, dripping heap. When the stream of pre-cum had made its way all the way down Gibb's cock, Tony chose that moment to give the man relief.

"You're so amazing, Jethro." Tony whispered right before pressing his mouth over the older man's length and sliding a hand back around the base. Suddenly, Gibbs wanted nothing more than to reach forward and run his fingers through Tony's hair but was stopped by the restraints. The younger man laughed at the man's frustration, hollowing his cheeks as he took him further in.

"Tony, please!" The vibration coming from Tony's mouth pulsed around his cock, shattering the older man. Tony scraped his teeth against the shaft, pressing him deeper. He wanted Gibbs to know how much he needed him, wanted him. He replaced his fingers so they were now digging into the man's hip bones, before sucking Gibb's cock to the back of his throat.

"TONY!" Gibbs threw his head back into the pillow, pumping into his lover's mouth. He fell back down into the mattress, struggling to catch his breath. Tony continued sucking his cock, swallowing every spurt. Only after he was limp and sufficiently nursed did the young man release him.

"My turn."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

"Where…? How…?" Gibbs was lost in his recovery, flying sky-high after their fifth round unable to speak in full sentences. "What…?"

"Making up for lost time." Tony grinned, breathing just as hard as he laid next to his lover.

"All in one night?" Gibbs let out a huffing string of laughs, before his look turned more thoughtful. "Seriously, Tony, where did you learn that position?"

"I know how we should celebrate our anniversary."


End file.
